


Jeszcze będziemy tańczyć

by Gravier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, cherik zasugerowany, erik uczy się tańczyć, i zostawiać przeszłość za sobą, tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Meni przyjeżdżają do starej posiadłości Xavierów; Erik z Charlesem znajdują pianino. Rzecz o tangu, szachach, wspomnieniach i dziecinnej wierze w to, że można zmienić świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeszcze będziemy tańczyć

Charles od godziny błądził po ciemnych korytarzach dworu, na nowo wydeptując w kurzu ścieżki, którymi chadzał jako chłopiec. Od czasu do czasu przesuwał dłońmi po ścianach lub drzwiach, przymykał oczy i uśmiechał się do siebie albo może do wspomnień. Erik trzymał się pół kroku za nim, z rękami w kieszeniach, lustrując obojętnym wzrokiem obrazy na ścianach i zaśniedziałe kandelabry.

\- Kiedyś wydawała się większa – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Charles, zamierając w progu sali balowej.

Erik stanął obok niego. Przed nimi otwierała się ogromna sala o drewnianym, wyślizganym przez setki stóp parkiecie. Ciężkie story w oknach były dziurawe i zakurzone, przepuszczały mdławe promienie słońca, w których tańczyły drobinki kurzu.

\- Jest imponująca – odezwał się cicho Erik. Nie wiedział, czemu odczuwa potrzebę, by szeptać, jakby bał się zbudzić echo.

\- Pamiętam, że gdy byłem dzieckiem rodzice urządzali tu bale – powiedział Charles, wychodząc na środek sali. Rozłożył ramiona i zawirował, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, zachwycony jak dziecko, które właśnie odpakowało pierwszy bożonarodzeniowy prezent. – Czaiłem się za drzwiami i podglądałem przez dziurkę od klucza. Co roku na gwiazdkę urządzali bal maskowy: dziesiątki par wirujących na parkiecie. Kobiety w kolorowych sukniach i mężczyźni w smokingach. Wielka misa ponczu na stole. Nieprzystojne myśli w głowach. Gdy dołączyła do mnie Raven, podglądaliśmy razem. Kiedy wszyscy byli już pijani, przybierała postać jakiegoś dorosłego i przynosiła nam po kieliszku alkoholu. Wypijaliśmy go potem w sąsiedniej salce.

\- Przyjemne dzieciństwo – mruknął Erik, stając obok niego. Charles włożył ręce do kieszeni marynarki i zadarł głowę, patrząc na srebrzący się lekko kryształowy kandelabr.

Erik pozostał obojętny. Sala jak sala. Bale kostiumowe, poncz, przepych, kryształowy kandelabr – pozostawał gdzieś poza tym światem. On w dzieciństwie zamiast pięknych sukien, widywał pasiaki i czarne oficerskie mundury. Zamiast ponczu – spleśniały chleb. Zamiast przepychu – eksperymenty Schmidta ukośnik Shawa.

Czasami zapominał, że w tym samym czasie gdzie indziej toczyło się normalne życie. Bardzo daleko od piekła Europy, ludzie byli szczęśliwi. Siedzieli pod drzwiami o złoconych klamkach i podglądali tańczące, pijane pary.

Głos Charlesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Eriku?

\- Tak – odparł z roztargnieniem. – Na chwilę pochłonęły mnie moje własne wspomnienia.

\- Przykro mi.

Wzruszył ramionami. Po tak wielu latach ból się stępił, prawie zniknął. Zostało tylko pragnienie zemsty. A gdy w końcu jej dokona – jego dłonie w kieszeniach bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści – gdy w końcu zabije Shawa, będzie mógł stąd wyjechać i zapomnieć o złoconym światku pozbawionych trosk ludzi, którzy tańczyli i pili, podczas gdy jego rodzice, przyjaciele i znajomi umierali na zimnym deszczu.

\- Hej. – Poczuł dłoń Charlesa na ramieniu i otrząsnął się. Rozprostował palce i rozluźnił mięśnie. – Wszystko w porządku. Niedługo sprawy się ułożą.

\- Jeszcze będziemy tańczyć – mruknął Erik.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie, nic. – Potrząsnął głową. – Chodźmy stąd, proszę.

***

Następne dni upływały pod znakiem porządków. Dwór, choć niewątpliwie piękny, zaniedbano w ciągu kilkuletniej nieobecności jedynego spadkobiercy majątku Xavierów. Nawet Erik, choć z początku obiecywał sobie, że zachowa dystans i nie będzie przykładał ręki do sprzątania posiadłości, wkrótce zaczął pomagać.

I okazało się, iż nie jest to aż tak nieprzyjemne zajęcie.

W sali kominkowej, dawnym gabinecie seniora Xaviera, odkryli z Charlesem komplet pięknych szachów z metalowymi wykończeniami oraz stare pianino.

Pokój był jasny i przestronny, choć gdy zaciągnęło się ciężkie zasłony wiszące w oknach, stawał się mroczny jak wnętrze ciemni. Wysokie regały z wiśniowego drewna były wypełnione po brzegi książkami. Erik sam nie wiedział kiedy, zaczęli spędzać w starym gabinecie wieczory – przy szklance whiskey i partyjce szachów, siedząc w miękkich fotelach.

Erika z niewiadomego powodu ciągnęło do starego pianina. Pamiętał, że Shaw, cierpiący nieraz z powodu bezsenności i do późna siedzący w swoim laboratorium, grywał klasyczne niemieckie pieśni. Erikowi, będącemu wówczas jeszcze chłopcem, wydawało się nie w porządku, że ktoś tak zły może wydawać z instrumentu tak piękne dźwięki.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy pokój mroczniał i cały dom, zwykle rozbrzmiewający głosami rozbawionej młodzieży, ucichł, a on i Charles siedzieli przy whiskey w gabinecie, Erik wstał i położywszy szklankę na pianinie, przeciągnął palcami po klawiszach.

\- Piękny instrument – ocenił. Nacisnął kilka przypadkowych klawiszy.

\- Potrafisz grać? – Charles stanął za jego plecami.

\- Nie. A ty?

\- Przekonajmy się, czy jeszcze pamiętam lekcje…

Jego palce zatańczyły zwinnie na klawiaturze; najpierw zdawał się błądzić bez celu, wsłuchując się w dźwięki i tony, by po chwili zagrać smutną melodię, która wydała się Erikowi znajoma.

\- Beethoven? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- _Dla Elizy._

\- Nostalgiczna melodia.

\- Ale piękna – zauważył Charles. – Zawsze każe mi myśleć o… nieszczęśliwych kochankach.

\- Na świecie jest wiele rzeczy, które napawają mnie większym smutkiem niż czyjeś problemy sercowe. – Erik wziął szklankę i podszedł do okna. Stał tyłem do pokoju, ale usłyszał kroki Charlesa za plecami, choć stłumione miękkim dywanem.

\- Domyślałem się, że nie jesteś typem człowieka, którego poruszyłby „Romeo i Julia” – powiedział Charles.

\- Tysiąc dramatów zakochanych nastolatków nie może dorównać choćby jednemu wspomnieniu z obozów. – Erik dopił whiskey i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę pustym wzrokiem. – Przykro mi. Nie potrafię zapomnieć o przeszłości.

\- Możemy wypić za to, by kiedyś ci się udało. – Charles rozlał resztkę szkockiej z butelki i wzniósł swoją szklankę. – Za przyszłość!

Stuknęli się. Charles opróżnił swoją szklankę jednym łykiem, ale Erik chwilę wpatrywał się w chlupoczący na dnie bursztynowy płyn.

\- Za przyszłość – wyszeptał w końcu.

***

\- Zagraj mi jeszcze raz, Charles.

\- Po co?

\- Chcę… Wsłuchać się. Docenić muzykę i poczuć piękno.

\- Niedługo zaczniesz tańczyć – zażartował Charles, posłusznie siadając przy pianinie. Erik uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie… Dlaczego nie, właściwie?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tańczyć – zdziwił się Charles.

\- Nie potrafię. Mi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, oszczędzono katorgi chodzenia na lekcje.

\- Taniec to nie katorga! – zawołał Charles, zrywając się na równe nogi. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do stojącego w kącie gramofonu. – Mój ojciec miał specjalną składankę taneczną – powiedział, nerwowo przerzucając stos płyt leżących na stoliku obok adaptera. Wygrzebał jakąś ze spodu; zdmuchnął kurz i nastawił muzykę. Po chwili monotonnego szumu usłyszeli delikatne takty _Dla Elizy_.

\- No proszę, co za niespodzianka – ucieszył się Charles, przesuwając krzesła i robiąc miejsce na środku pokoju. – Chodź. Pokażę ci.

Chwycił Erika za ręce i pociągnął go za sobą.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Charles?

\- Uczę cię tańczyć.

Erik roześmiał się.

\- To niedorzeczne.

\- Jeszcze pół roku temu niedorzecznym wydawało ci się istnienie innych mutantów. Przyzwyczaj się do tego, że otaczają cię sami dziwacy.

Wykonali ledwie parę niezgrabnych, wolnych kroczków, nim _Dla Elizy_ umilkło. Rozległy się dźwięki klasycznego tanga.

\- Chyba żartujesz – mruknął Erik.

\- Plecy prosto, Eriku.

***

\- Lewa, prawa, lewa. Skup się na moich ruchach. W tangu trzeba poczuć partnera, nie na próżno nazywa się je tańcem zespolenia. Wyczuwasz drugą osobę i dopasowujesz się do niej. I nie odsuwaj się ode mnie, trzymaj się blisko.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi…

\- Pomyśl o tym jak o seksie.

\- Na pewno nie!

***

Erik uczył się szybko i wkrótce tańczenie z nim zaczęło sprawiać Charlesowi prawdziwą przyjemność.

\- Nie wiem czemu, ale podoba mi się ten nasz rytuał – oznajmił pewnego wieczoru Erik, gdy wolnymi krokami płynęli przez środek gabinetu. – Lepiej później śpię.

\- Taniec uspokaja umysł – odparł Charles, w duchu ucieszony, że choć trochę pomógł. – Wsłuchujesz się w rytm ciała partnera i podświadomie dostosowujesz swoje ruchy do jego. Czerpiesz siłę z mojego spokoju. Twoje demony zasypiają. Rytm i tempo są dla nich kołysanką.

Erik nie odpowiedział. Wciąż miewał kłopoty z nadążaniem za Charlesem i skupiał się na krokach, wbijając wzrok w ich stopy. Tymczasem Charles nie odrywał oczu od przyjaciela, śledząc zmiany, jakie na niej zachodziły: im dłużej tańczyli, tym bardziej rozluźniony był Erik.

Ich tango z każdym dniem było coraz bardziej energiczne. Charles przyciągnął Erika bliżej, aż poczuł zapach jego wody kolońskiej i z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to ta sama, którą podarował przyjacielowi na urodziny.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał Erik. Jego oddech przyspieszył, słowa były niewyraźne.

\- Z niczego.

Charles też tracił już dech, ale nie zwalniali tempa, jakby odpoczynek nawet nie wchodził w grę.

***

Rozłożyli się na kocu na balkonie i popijali wino. Liście bluszczu dawały nieco cienia i chroniły ich przed chylącym się coraz niżej ku zachodowi wiosennym słońcem.

Charles zapalił skręta i przesunął pionek po szachownicy.

\- Marihuana nie oddziałuje w żaden sposób na twoje moce? – zapytał Erik. Jeden z jego gońców przesunął się na sąsiednie pole.

\- Oddziałuje – odparł Charles, wydmuchując kłąb gęstego dymu. – Pomaga mi uspokoić myśli. One normalnie… tańczą.

\- Usypiasz je w ten sposób? – wyszeptał Erik. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zdumienie: dlaczego ktoś miałby dobrowolnie tłumić swoje moce?

\- Nie znasz tego uczucia – odparł spokojnie Charles, zamykając oczy, bo liśćmi poruszył wiatr i plamki złotego światła padły prosto na jego twarz. – Bezustannie szepczące głosy w mojej głowie; ciągły napływ dźwięków, fala uczuć, dotyk obcych umysłów… To mnie męczy.

Zaciągnął się znowu, głęboko, łapczywie. Palił jak człowiek, któremu naprawdę przynosi to ulgę.  
Erik milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się z zamyśleniem przyjacielowi. Czasami, gdy na niego patrzył, widział… dziecko. Chłopca ze świata zupełnie innego niż ten, z którego on sam pochodził. To była rzeczywistość pełnych lodówek, butów, które nie przemakają, ciepłych pościeli pachnących proszkiem do prania, talentów, które można rozwijać pod okiem życzliwych nauczycieli… lub stłumić za pomocą woreczka marihuany. Świat, w którym dają ci wybór, a decyzja należy wyłącznie od ciebie. Czasami kusiło Erika, by popukać Charlesa w czoło i zapytać, czy w ogóle rozumie, jakie miał szczęście.

To, co teraz robili było dla Charlesa przygodą, którą ekscytował się jak dziecko. „Robimy coś dobrego i cudownego”, powtarzał z błyskiem w oku. Wieczny marzyciel, naprawdę wierzący, że może zmienić świat. Erik nie potrafił się zdobyć na okrucieństwo powiedzenia, że to bardzo dziecinna wiara.

Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie wyjął skręta spomiędzy palców Charlesa. Zaciągnął się i przymknął oczy, wciągając dym głęboko do płuc, aż poczuł zawroty głowy.

\- Wszyscy potrzebujemy czasami uwolnić się od myśli – usłyszał szept Charlesa. – Nie jesteśmy robotami, które przetrwają wszystko.

\- A szkoda.

\- Eriku. – Charles przekręcił się na brzuch i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. – Nie jesteś zrobiony z metalu. Ale co najlepsze: nikt nie wymaga, żebyś był. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

***

\- Rozluźnij się trochę. Jesteś spięty jakbyś połknął kij od miotły. – Charles poklepał go po ramieniu. – Chcesz zrobić przerwę?

Erik skinął głową i usiedli na chwilę w fotelach. Otwarte okno wychodzące na kamienny taras wpuszczało do pokoju ciepłe powiewy wiatru. Erik odchylił głowę na oparcie i przymknął oczy.  
Nauka dziś mu nie szła, nie potrafił się skupić i wciąż mylił kroki. Trzymał ramiona sztywno i co chwila wpadał na Charlesa. Winę zrzucał na niewyspanie i zmęczenie, ale w głębi serca czuł, że chodzi o coś innego.

Charles też się tego domyślał.

\- Martwisz się – powiedział z troską w głosie. – Czym?

Erik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Może po prostu nie nadaję się do tańca – odparł zniechęcony. – Nie idzie mi. Powinniśmy pozostać przy szachach.

Szachy przypominały wojnę; może dlatego tak dobrze sobie radził. Nad pionkami miał kontrolę; w tańcu jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Charlesa i delikatne pulsowanie w skroni. Czyta moje myśli, przemknęło Erikowi przez głowę. Panika pomogła utworzyć mur dokoła umysłu, tarczę, która odepchnęła Charlesa. Uderzenie to odmalowało się w wyrazie twarzy Charlesa; szybko zamaskowanym sięgnięciem po butelkę whiskey. Nalał do dwóch szklanek i jak gdyby nigdy nic, dotknął palcem wskazującym czoła Erika.

\- Szachy pochodzą stąd – powiedział. – Są chłodne i logiczne. Emocje nie są wskazane. Za to taniec pochodzi stąd – położył dłoń na piersi Erika, z lewej strony, tuż powyżej serca. – Liczy się w nim pasja.

\- Pasji nie mogę kontrolować – odparł zimno Erik, odsuwając się poza zasięg Charlesa. – A sam mówiłeś, że kontrola jest najważniejsza.

\- Punkt pomiędzy gniewem a spokojem – wyszeptał Charles.

\- Spokój jest niepewny i łatwo go zburzyć. Gniew daje ci pewność i siłę.

\- Nie możesz grać w szachy będąc zagniewanym. Nie możesz tańczyć z nienawiścią.

Erik pochylił się w stronę Charlesa.

\- Może czas dla nas, by przestać udawać – szepnął. – Tańczymy dokoła słów, których boimy się wypowiedzieć. Tu już nie chodzi o szachy czy tango, Charles. Nadchodzi wojna i obydwaj powinniśmy się skupić na tym, żeby ją wygrać.

\- Nie będzie żadnej wojny, Eriku.

Erik wyprostował się.

\- Jesteś ślepy – powiedział.

\- Ty również.

***

Pocił się w skórzanym kombinezonie i w głowie wciąż odbijało się echo strzału, ale trzymał Charlesa tak mocno, jakby się bał, że przyjaciel zniknie, jeśli tylko wypuści go z objęć.

Dostrzegał szczegóły, nieważne i nic nieznaczące: piasek na swoich spodniach, zaciśnięte z bólu szczęki Charlesa, kropelkę krwi na jego wardze i włosy zlepione od potu.

Poczuł delikatne dotknięcie obcej myśli w głowie:

_Triumfuj, przyjacielu. Chciałeś tańczyć – i tańczysz na krawędzi. Proszę, nie rób nic głupiego. Nie ze względu na mnie, ale na ciebie._

Patrzył Charlesowi w oczy i dziwił się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł, jak bardzo są niebieskie. Jak oczy dziecka.

\- Nie chciałem tego – szepnął.

***

Jean Grey nie skończyła swojego wykładu, ale Erik nie chciał zostawać do końca. Opuścił salę, gdy zaczęła się dyskusja. Sądził, że zrobił to po cichu, ale ktoś jednak zauważył jego wyjście.

Na korytarzu zatrzymał go znajomy głos.

\- Erik?

Zamarł i odetchnął głęboko, odruchowo stawiając zapory dokoła umysłu. Nie powstrzymają Charlesa, jeśli zechce wedrzeć się siłą, ale jeśli Erik mógł być czegokolwiek pewien w życiu, to tego, że Profesor nigdy już nie wejdzie do jego głowy.

Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. Widok starego przyjaciela był… przede wszystkim bolesny.

Podszedł do niego bardzo wolno i spojrzał mu w oczy. Otaczała je siateczka zmarszczek, ale pozostały takie same: czyste i jasnoniebieskie jak oczy dziecka. Erik pochylił się w stronę Charlesa, zaciskającego palce na oparciach wózka, i wyszeptał tak cicho, że Profesor ledwie go usłyszał:

\- Jeszcze będziemy tańczyć, Charles.

Odwrócił się i już chciał odejść, gdy ponownie zatrzymał go słaby głos:

\- Nigdy nie przestaliśmy, Eriku. Wciąż tańczymy wokół tych samych słów.


End file.
